1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate with chips mounted thereon, a method of manufacturing a substrate with chips mounted thereon, a display, and a method of manufacturing a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, as a method for electrically connecting, for example, a light emitting device to a wiring or the like, an anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) is for instance used (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-177148, paragraph 0029). An anisotropic conductive paste, in general, is composed of conductive particles, a binder, and a solvent. After the anisotropic conductive paste is applied, drying and thermocompression bonding are carried out, whereby the light emitting device can be electrically connected to the wiring or the like.